Poker Night
by Kahlua13
Summary: House gets stuck having a poker game at his house, and Cuddy ends up there...be prepared for smut!
1. Setting It Up

A friendly poker night has been planned to be at Wilson's house and he had invited a few people, the usual suspects.

House

Cuddy

Cameron

Foreman

Chase

A few other doctors, that Wilson was not necessarily friends with, but still acquaintances. It was only poker though, and most people were scared off by the thought of House being there.

House walked into the hospital about 3 hours late, no real reason, just had a big night on the scotch and slept passed his alarm.

Slept passed a.k.a pressed snooze more often than usual.

He noticed Cuddy walking after him at a particularly fast pace and decided it was probably time to jump into the lift quickly. She jumped in just before the doors closed, he cursed how slow the lifts are even in a hospital.

"House, how are you today, I notice your quite late…three hours in fact" she glares at him trying to overpower him.

He ignores her glare "Sorry what was that I was distracted by the girls" he makes a point to stare at her breasts which were looking delicious in a low cut red top which was actually quite tight.

She rolls her eyes as usual "Remember you have 2 more clinic hours this week, and I would hate to see you miss them, or else I will double your hours next week." She smiles at him in her sexy evil little way. "Oh and by the way, I'll see you at Wilson's poker game tonight, I am going to whip your ass"

He smiled at her use of words "I'll let you do that, if I can whip yours after…" she rolled her eyes and got out of the lift.

A few hours later, just after lunch Wilson came strolling into his office looking a little worried.

"Yo, Jimmy did you loose a patient?"

"No, but I need to ask a favor" he paused a second thinking of how to ask but House cut in before he got the chance to finish.

"Let me make it easy for you…No."

Wilson rolled his eyes "Look its about the poker game, I have just been called by the landlady and apparently the place has been flooded and my carpets are soaked as well as half of my belongings, so I was wondering if we could do the poker at your place tonight?"

"Hmm, damn you, that tempting, but still no." he was mainly taunting him, House had been looking forward to the poker game for the last week, nothing like winning heaps of your colleagues money while making them look ridiculous.

"Come on House, I'll buy you a bottle of scotch?"

"Make it Johnnie walker black label, and we have a deal, oh and you have to tell everyone, I'm absolutely not doing that"

Wilson smiled, he didn't want to give up on the poker game, "No problem, thanks again House." He said heading for the door.

"Don't forget the Johnnie" he called out after him.

He was actually looking forward to seeing Cuddy at the game, he never thought she would go to a poker game with staff members from her hospital. Nothing like a chance to take your bosses money and maybe even get a look down her top at that.

House had gotten home and took a shower, keeping in mind he had people coming around soon, he thought he better clean his place up a little.

It wasn't all that dirty, just papers left around and books on the tables. A few glasses around and his clothes that he stripped off as soon as he got inside were lying around the house.

He put on some clean clothes, unfortunately the only clean top he had was a button down black collared shirt, and he knew he should have done his washing more often. It was Saturday tomorrow so he didn't have to worry about finding work clothes.

He put on a pair of jeans and he heard a knock at the door. Most people usually don't show up strait away, and he was hoping it was Wilson or one of the ducklings that he could annoy.

House opened the door to find one damn sexy woman. "Cuddy, you're rather early" he said moving aside for her to come inside, she had brought a bottle of grey goose vodka and some cranberry juice to mix it with.

"Cuddy, don't you drink whisky?" he smiled at her and her very feminine choice of drink.

"Well you see I didn't want to take your position as the ringleader of this camp so I decided to drink something feminine so you still felt like a man" she rolled her eyes and he smirked at her enjoying the banter.

Cuddy walked into his kitchen and put her drinks in the fridge, which she noticed was almost empty, apart from plenty of beer and scotch.

She walked back around to the living room where a large table had been set up for the game and it surprised her to see such organisation from him.

"Before you even think that, Wilson set up the whole thing, I just got home and had a shower." She nodded her head understanding, definitely would have been too good to be true.

"Your shirt is quite nice House, more dressed up than your regular work attire, are you trying to impress someone tonight?" she was almost hoping that he wanted to impress her.

And that thought made her worry, even though he did look good, she should not think about him like that. She was his boss and should try not to be so easily tempted.

"It was the last thing I had around that wasn't in the laundry basket to be honest, but if it would get you in my bed tonight, think that it was for you!"

Cuddy just laughed at his comment, best not to encourage, but she also didn't want to discourage him either, which was making her feel slightly nervous.

"So Cuddy maybe we should start drinking, the rest of them should be here soon anyway." He wanted something to do without walking up to her and slowly undressing her.

She looked classy in slightly tight long gray pants, tailored to show off her ass. He could definitely appreciate her top as well, it was very tight and incredibly low cut, no doubt she is trying to distract him from the game.

He could see the curvature of her breasts and a tiny bit of black lace and what he thought was turquoise silk from her underwear creeping up out of the black top.

"Um, House, you said something about a drink?" she was looking at him with a satisfied smile on her face; he knew he had been caught looking. But he gets caught often, and usually on purpose, so he hasn't destroyed his reputation.

"On my way now, just enjoying the view of black lace and turquoise silk." He stated and while he was pouring the drinks enjoyed watching her check her top to ensure her underwear was clearly hidden.

If she looked that quickly to check her top he definitely got the color right, he grinned. Tonight is going to be fun.

House walked over and handed her a drink, "I hope there are matching panties to go with that" and winks his eye. Cuddy leans back into the couch and crosses her legs grinning at him and raises her eyebrow.

In the silence there is a knock at the door, and House a little diapointed has to go over and open it to find Wilson on the other side, with lots of food and bottles of alcohol.

"Hey House…little help" House grabs the booze, and puts it in the fridge and Wilson turns to Cuddy.

"Hey Cuddy, how are you doing?" he smiles pleasantly at her.

"Good thank you, just getting myself started on the drinking, it has been a long week after all."

"Yeah that it has. House, can you throw me a beer?" he looks up at house, who throws a beer bottle through the house and Wilson catches it.

"umm, thanks" he didn't actually expect him to throw it.

They all sit around making small talk for about ten mintues until everyone else arrives. The ducklings all showed up together having decided to meet at the bottle shop down the road and stock up on really crazy things to make shots out of.

"Trust me, slippery nipples are great…knock you senseless" Chase said.

"Yeah we got tones of stuff, it actually cost a bit, but I figure, if we are going to actually have a night hanging out we ought to do it properly." Cameron mentioned.

There were 10 players in total and total and they mostly had been drinking beer scotch and vodka, not thinking to get the other stuff out yet.

House had won a few hands as had Cuddy, Wilson was doing okay but usually easy to out bluff. Foreman stood his ground and Chase and Cameron were not as good, but still not too bad

After about 2 hours, the other doctors headed home as they had lost a little money and were not really up for a big night. This left House, Cuddy Wilson and the ducklings.

Foreman was starting to make a killing, and House had decided it was time to up the stakes a bit.

"Okay guys, I think we need to pull out those shots you were so excited about before. If you fold you have to take a shot, and if you loose you have to take a shot."

Foreman thought about it "Fair enough, what about if you win? We have to put a handicap on people or something?"

"I'm already handicapped thankyou"

"Yeah yeah, we know you are House, get over it…you know what I ment" foreman rolled his eyes.

"Okay winner has to take 2 shots." He thought that would be fun, because Cuddy didn't drink nearly as much as him, and she was winning a few hands herself, so he wouldn't mind having her get a little tipsy.

"Okay, get the booze out and pour the shots, and it's Wilson's turn to deal!" Cameron shouted.

**What do you guys think? **

**Some of my good old smut coming up in the next few chapters….Huddy of course **


	2. The Game

After a few hands Cuddy was starting to get tipsy, she and Foreman had been doing all the winning to that point and were starting to get a little drunk.

House had figured out the sucker at this table was not Foreman or Cuddy, and for the most part Wilson was holding his own.

But it was Chase. Being a male, House had expected him to have something going for him poker wise. Cameron was doing pretty well for herself, which House decided to take as a sign of how well he is training her to observe others. She obviously is smart.

If, after the first twenty minutes, you don't know who the sucker at the table is, it's you, House thought.

"Okay…sorry guys, but this time, I've won." Chase says as he puts down a strait flush.

Cuddy looks a little surprised, and House has his mouth wide open in shock. Wilson grabs a shot and downs it strait away and Chase grabs two and takes them shaking his head a little to recover from the strong flavors.

"The commonest mistake in history is underestimating your opponent; it happens at the poker table all the time." Foreman says shaking his head and grabbing a shot. He doesn't shudder at the flavor of the alcohol like Chase, Cameron and Wilson.

Cuddy grabbed her shot and looked at it a little too seriously, she was feeling pretty tipsy. Not really sure how much more she could take she spoke up "Okay maybe we should slow back down on the drinks again, we have had at least 10 shots each. Some of us more than others…" she said looking at Chase.

He had only had about 5 so far, mainly because he wasn't winning.

"Be easy on her guys the boss lady needs to stop drinking or she might tell Chase how she fantasizes about his sandy hair and round rump" he winked at her jokingly. To which she just rolled her eyes, far too drunk to bother getting annoyed at him…he loved it when she took the bait.

"House, you're just jealous I don't fantasize about you" she said smiling ear to ear, knowing full well that he did fantasize about her. He had to, she thought. The way he looks at her all day, there is definitely some type of sexual attraction even if there is no emotional one.

House gave her a raised eyebrow and put his mind back to the table, getting the cards started to shuffle again.

House puts the deck in front of Wilson to cut. His hands are a little clumsy from the alcohol he has been drinking and Wilson is trying not to show it. House is a very talented poker player and he will use it against him in the long run.

House picked the cards back up and starting dealing them out, glancing over at Cuddy every so often, when he thought nobody would notice. No-one did except Cuddy, she could feel his eyes on her. She could always feel his eyes on her; it made her think about what it would feel like to have him touch her where his eyes were looking.

She shook herself a little to get the image out of her mind, House noticed that. He noticed a lot of things; it was in his nature to be observant.

Wilson was the small blind and Cuddy the large, they posted and the game got on the way. Most of them were getting a little too drunk and throwing in more money than they normally would.

Cameron tossed down $200 "Come on guys" she spoke with a drunkin' slure "who can beat that"

Chase started looking at her in an amused way, but also in a concerned way. She was really starting to act completely wasted.

"Chase, hurry up and bet." Cameron said while sipping on her drink as lady-like as she could manage while looking at it unfocused and trying to keep her cards hidden from Foreman's wondering eyes.

Chase shook his head and folded, he didn't know if it was just her being drunk or if it was her having a fantastic hand. "Sorry guys, 200 is too much for me."

Cuddy folded but Wilson and House and Foreman called. And the cards where laid out one by one. Wilson had 2 pairs. House had a straight. Foreman had nothing.

"Ha ha, thought you could bluff me out Foreman? Think again!" House said grabbing his money and chuckling. Wilson looked a little shocked. But knew that if House went in he should not have, too bad he was on the wrong side of him so he had to hope that House didn't have anything good.

"On that account of loosing a fair amount of money on this table, I'm out of here." Wilson said standing and grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

"Yeah" Cameron said jumping up "I think its time for some clubbing, I could really dance right now" Chase raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't mind taking her clubbing.

"Yeah, me too actually, Cameron where you wanna go?

Somewhere with some good r'n'b?" Foreman asked

"Yeah whatever lets go dance" Cameron said grabbing Chase's hand, and heading a little unsteadily towards the door.

Cuddy and House still hadn't moved. Sitting at the poker table looking at the empty chairs and feeling the energy between them.

Cuddy was particularly nervous because she knew she didn't have her regular defenses up. She could smell his cologne and it was a smell she really enjoyed.

_He looks so handsome, even though his shirt isn't ironed. He has trimmed his facial hair, and his eyes look seductive. I know he has been looking at me. It feels good, and now being alone with him I am nervous. _

_How many drinks have I actually had…_

_It's hard to know, I have had way to many. He has to know I want him. I hope he can't tell. _

_Give me a first taste, let it begin, we both know what we want to happen tonight._

Cuddy was drawn from her thoughts as House runs his foot over hers under the table.

"House, we are not alone, you don't have to play footsies under the table" _Oh my god did I just say that, clearly by his facial expression I must have. He didn't expect it. Neither did I, Lisa you're a fool…_

"Hmmm, that is true, what about moving this party to the couches, This table isn't the most comfortable place. I'll make you another drink and meet you there." He said smiling genuinely.

Cuddy just smiled and got up to head over to the couch. House brushed past her on the way which made her suck in a breath quickly, hoping he didn't hear it. He did.


	3. Truth or Dare

She got herself comfortable on the couch and waited while she heard ice cubes jingling in glasses. And before she could let the butterflies in her belly get the best of her House was back setting a drink in front of her, and sitting next to her on his couch.

His eyes caught hers and she got trapped for a moment noticing the intense gaze he gave her, it spoke louder than his words ever would, and she knew he wanted her. She picked up her drink out of nervousness more than anything else.

Realizing that nothing had been said she mumbled "Thanks for the drink."

House wanted to test the boundaries, and the alcohol helped him go full steam ahead. "So Dr Cuddy, Truth or Dare?" he let his eyes run over her body, it made her shiver. She could see the lust in his eyes.

It was always a game between them, who would be the one to actually break and say they were attracted to the other.

"Truth" she wasn't drunk enough to say dare. Well at least not yet. She had to make sure he wasn't going to dare her to go down on him. _Well that wouldn't be so bad actually_

"Describe the sexiest outfit you ever wore and why." He smiled a cheeky smile and suddenly the tension was replaced by their usual sexual banter. It was comfortable ground and they both knew where they stood.

Cuddy felt much more comfortable and when hearing the question a sexy grin spread across her face.

"My friend had this party, it was dress up. Vicars and Whores." She grinned because she knew he would have loved to see her in this outfit. "I had a full corset in black satin and lace which tied up at the back which matched with full fish net stockings. Then French knickers with red satin on the edges that tied up just underneath each hip. And black boots with high heels." She could see his pupils dilate and his breathing become a little faster. He was looking at her body. No he was staring at it.

He coughed a little to get his voice back "Wow, that's hot. Do you still have it?" he tried to make that sound less desperate than it was.

"Yes, but now it's my turn. Truth or dare Dr House." She had a smug grin on her face. She felt like she had the power, and it was a good feeling.

"Truth"

She thought for a second, wanting to make it a good one. "How many times have you been in love?" She wanted to get a good answer out of him, since he is never truly honest with her.

"Once"

"When…with who?" she was intrigued and couldn't believe he had answered the question, she was prepared with a dare already.

"That Dr Cuddy is not allowed…only one question." He smiled at her. _She doesn't know who it is. I won't let her know who it is._ "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she knew she was taking the safe route, but eventually she would choose dare. She would have to, otherwise he would make her.

He smiled a little and she turned to face him and crossed her legs on the couch. His hand slid over to touch one of her feet, which made her jump. He let it slide over the arch of her foot slowly, very sensually.

Almost a whisper "Are you proud of you Assets? Which ones?" he asked, he still delicately was sliding his fingers over the bottom of her foot.

It was sending intense pleasure up her legs and through her entire body, and made her want to shiver. She wanted him to slide his hand further up her leg.

_This is ridiculous, obviously we are both drunk and he hasn't thought about what he is doing. Do I know what I'm doing? I am his boss. What am I doing? I definitely shouldn't be encouraging him. But if I just let him do what he wants then he is doing it of his own free will, I can't change his mind._

_Arrh! Like he would even bother to tell the ethics board, he would love it anyway. I could have formed a million sexual harassment suits against him already. He was amazing in bed the last time we were together, what 7 years ago now…_

"Cuddy?" he looked expectantly at her, noticing her mind was wandering.

"Sorry, um, well I guess I like my breasts. I don't wear the low cut tops for you." She looked at him and bit on her lip, his hand on her foot was getting to her a lot. She always had really sensitive feet, and had it not been for the alcohol she would have jumped sky high when he touched them. At least the alcohol takes a little of the edge off.

"Sure you don't" he winks suggestively at her.

Cuddy grinned widely, the grin she gets when he says something cheeky at work that she really should shut him down for, but never does.

"So 'Dr' House, truth or dare!?" she said smiling at him.

"Truth…"

Cuddy was starting to get into the spirit of things and was interested in asking something that would shock and hopefully arouse him. "Do you or have you ever used food for a kinky night? What types of foods?"

House just raised his eyebrows "Mymymy Doctor Cuddy. I thought you would remember the chocolate sauce we used all those years ago." He paused, so would have plenty of time to bring that memory back to life in her mind. "You know ever since then, anytime I have chocolate sauce on anything I can taste you." He smiled at her.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. So he thought he would save her a little and continue to answer her question. "I think I have some whipped cream in the fridge, if your game? Maybe a little honey?"

"I….ah…god" she was nervous now, and he was so close….and his hand was drawing lazy circles on her foot. He was enjoying this too much.

"Cuddy…truth or dare…." "Dare" she said it before thinking and immediately regretted it.

"I dare you to remove your bra without taking your top off"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows and reached her hand to the back under her top and undid the clasp. Then pulled the straps down her arms and pulled it up through the front of her top, throwing it at him.

He caught it and felt the warmth of it in his hands. "Cuddy, do you always wear lingerie that is this hot?" he looked over the turquoise silk cups with small black lace trimmings and black straps. It was hot, sexy and the cups were not small either. He could feel his pants getting tighter; this might not have been his best move.

But he had to take advantage of it; his eyes went strait for her breasts.

"Yes…I have a thing about underwear, I really like buying it, and wearing sexy lingerie everywhere. It feels good to know you look sexy underneath your clothing" she shrugged, nonchalantly like that was completely normal.

"So House….I have taken my bra off…so truth or dare?"

"Since I think your going to be evil…I'll talk…truth." He said smiling, he wanted her to pick dare again; he had a perfect one of her.

"Okay fine then…Have you ever fantasized about someone else while with a partner? Elaborate..."

"Yes actually I have. I keep fantasizing about my boss." The heat in the room just jumped about 100 degrees.


	4. Playing the Game

_I hope you don't kill me for not updating in at least 6 months….i apologise!_

_And as we all know, I am the smut writer - because I only enjoy writing those types of stories, so you should look forward to more soon from me!_

_I did want to mention as well that I promise to finish poker night and masquerade ball asap…._

_Please read and review ___

"_Okay fine then…__Have you ever fantasized about someone else while with a partner? Elaborate..."_

"_Yes actually I have. I keep fantasizing about my boss." The heat in the room just jumped about 100 degrees._

Cuddy just smiled mentally trying not to blush. She was warm and the alcohol was feeling too good. As the night went on she slowed down drinking, which let her get a little bit of control back, but it was nowhere near enough to control her attraction to him.

It would be so much easier if there was no attraction…

Her legs were crossed and slowly sliding against the other just a little bit. She hoped that he didn't realize she was doing that; usually she would be hiding behind a desk when she did that. It felt nice, and it helped lull her into a place she knew she shouldn't be.

She realized she was sitting in front of House. Her employee! Without a bra on! At least she still had her top on.

"What are you thinking?" he asks her quietly, leaning towards her a little more. It's driving her crazy, he is so suave and sexy it is annoying her. He isn't spose to be like this, it's not fair on her. She tips her head a little to let her hair fall around her neck and the feeling makes her shiver.

House noticed. He smiled; he is different one on one, when you get his defenses down. She couldn't help but notice that his smiles are not hidden like they usually would be, he usually is on guard. She preferred this side of him…which was really starting to become a problem for her.

"What do you need to know that for?" she asks a little apprehensively.

He laughs a sexy laugh…so very unlike him. It's his attitude that makes her think about their past encounter. That one night…

She looks him in the eyes, he starts tracing his hands up her thigh, and even through her trousers she can feel the warmth from his hands, and she hears her own small sound of satisfaction just a split second before he does.

He groans in immediate response. "Jesus Christ Cuddy"

His groan makes her head drop forward, replaying itself in her ears as memories of other moments. "House," she warns, but it comes out like a whisper.

He smiles because he loves making her weak, if only he could gain more control of himself. He is avoiding her eyes but cannot help but look at her chest. He is indulging himself by taking full advantage of looking at her wearing a top with no bra on.

Cuddy picks up her drink and takes a sip while bringing one ice cube into her mouth to suck on it a little. She needed to cool down. The ice cube was so small she just let it slip around her tongue.

"I remember years ago how you liked the feeling of my tongue cold from ice cubes…"

Cuddy's eyes snapped up to his so fast. "Stop right there…" _I'll kill him if he keeps going like this, or something like that…_

House leaned in to kiss her, she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. His lips were soft and demanding.

House's hand slipped up her leg to the curve of her bottom; he gently played with the lace French knickers she was wearing.

"You know this really shouldn't be happening" she said, even though she was enjoying it way to much.

"Cuddy, tell me to stop?" He looked at her while he was lazily drawing circles on her upper thigh.

She started undoing his shirt to shut him up, and stop him from calling her bluff.

He pulled her over on top of his lap; she had no idea whose turn it was in truth or dare, or even what the last thing that happened was.

She started working against him, one leg on either side of him, careful of his thigh. He ran one hand up her back and the other was resting on the bottom of her foot. It was driving her crazy, almost to the point of making him stop from feeling too much pleasure.

He slid his hands underneath her clothes and slid down her trousers, to reveal a sexy pair of turquoise satin and black lace pair of French knickers. "Damn…trust Dr Cuddy, queen of expensive underwear to look this good with only French knickers on"

She just smiled at him, trying to get his clothes off and kiss him at the same time.

"Hey, how about we move this party to the bedroom?"

"Sure, I do want to point out that now you can't get enough…should I get that whipped cream?" He said sarcastically

"Not this time.." she winked and walked ahead of him into his bedroom.

By the time he got there she was on the bed naked, House slid on and slid her legs straight over his head. So close, yet so far away. She could feel his breath on her, he slowly slid his tongue over her clitoris. "aaah…god"

"Settle down, I have barely done anything yet…your wound up so tight miss Cuddy!"

The Cuddy death glare was next…he snickered and went back to work sliding his tongue over and around her clitoris, changing the speed and the direction. She was about to orgasm when he put his entire mouth over her and gently sucked. That was when it was just way too much for her and she shattered…twice.

He moved up near her and put his fingers on her clitoris keeping her orgasm going, dragging it out as long as he could. Her body was tired, and hurting from violently shaking for so long. He let her come down from her high. Then he slid himself inside her, she didn't even know what was happening.

Too many good sensations in one night, he was sliding in and out of her painfully slow it was killing her.

He had her in blissful agony for as long as possible and finally sped up the pace and Cuddy through her head back from the sensations it was causing.

"Should I stop now?" he teased.

"Don't even think about it!" she was having difficulty breathing and the pressure built up inside her so fast, she couldn't help but orgasm. He enjoyed the power he had to make her feel something so intense, and he licked his finger and rubbed it over her clitoris to draw it out as long as possible. He came shortly afterwards.

The next soon!


End file.
